Cargo Train
Overview The Train is a freight train that varies in length hauled by a pair of yellow locomotives. It loops around most of the map along the track. The rolling stock hauled by the Train changes after each loop. For example, a train may have a lot of hopper cars one time and have hardly any the next time. It is operated by a cardboard cutout of Maplestick, one of the skin designers for the vehicle customization textures. The train spawns every six minutes exactly, and takes a little under two minutes to drive through the map. The train can only be robbed if you have an aerial vehicle, use a big vehicle like the SWAT Van or Monster Truck, find a ledge or overpass to jump off of, or if you jump on top of the red train cars. The train has recently been improved thanks to badcc's involvement. The Train begins its journey around the map in the tunnel near the "Camping Cops” easter egg and continues around the map until it finally reaches Train Tunnel 3 near the Gas Station. Robbing Procedure The Train is one of the easier heists currently in Jailbreak. Important to note, you have approximately two minutes to rob the Train and you will teleport out if you don't escape in time. The best place to escape is at the Gas Station, even if you didn't collect the maximum money in time. Jump out at the Gas Station immediately or you will teleport to a nearby station without collecting your money. Here's the procedure: Manage to get yourself on top of the Train. The best place to start robbing the Train is on the roof of the tunnel that the Train first comes out of; if you climb the nearby mountain you can fall/climb onto the tunnel and simply wait for the train to come so you can jump onto it as soon as it enters the map. Another option is to use a motorcycle or a car to match the speed of the train to open the door to a red boxcar while it's moving, and rob it that way. The best bridge is the one near the main intersection in the city. Using an aerial vehicle is recommended, as you can fly over the Train and drop onto the red boxcar easily. You can jump onto the yellow flatcar with a blue crate on top - this allows for robbing the Train more than once. Find a red boxcar. Open the top door or the side door and enter the boxcar. This is usually fairly easy to perform, especially since the most recent updates. However, sometimes a red boxcar doesn't appear on the train, but this is very rare. Breach the vault and collect money. A normal player without any game passes can get $1500 per robbery, players with the VIP Gamepass can get a total of $4,800 if they have the "Upgraded Duffel Bag", which gives you $4,000. Players with just the VIP Gamepass will receive $1,800. Before the Train reaches the end of the track, open the boxcar side-door and escape! If you don't escape before you reach a tunnel you will teleport to a small train station near the train's exit tunnel, without your money. Luckily, the ATV spawns here and can be used to escape the station before you are spotted by the police, unless you have not purchased it yet. Robbing The Train More Than Once Another known feature of the Train is the ability to rob it multiple times. For this to be achievable, a few things need to happen. For this method to be the most effective, you need to be jumping onto the Train the very moment it spawns into the map, in order to give you the most time possible to carry out the robbery. If you jump on top of one of the yellow flatcars with blue crates on them, you can jump back onto the Train. This allows you to get back on top of the train and climb into another red boxcar. The developers have hinted that this may no longer be possible soon, as it is very easy to gain money off of this method. Farming Bounty Off Of The Train (Bounty Has Been Reduced) With recent updates, the Train has became the main hub of all criminal bounty. This is primarily because the train gives two chunks of bounty: a chunk for breaching the vault, and a chunk for successfully exiting the train. As of recent updates, however, criminals have thought up a new way to make themselves seem even more worth arresting: farming bounty. This trick is rather simple to do as of the Train Patch Update, since trains are now much longer than before. You'll want to start off robbing the train normally, finding a red boxcar, and then instead of actually going inside of the boxcar, you'll just want to open the roof door (or side door), then breach the vault from the top and then skip to the next one. Eventually, depending on the amount of rob-able boxcars, your bounty will pile up. Some criminals have escaped with more than $6,000 bounty from one train using this method. But, asimo3089 and badcc have noticed this and reduced the Train bounty to $850 from breaching the vault and robbing it successfully. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 10.01.38 AM.png|''The yellow locomotive.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 10.01.39 AM.png|''The red boxcar, where criminals start a heist and collect money in there.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 8.39.49 AM.png|''The interior of the red boxcar.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 8.40.01 AM.png|''The inside of the vault, where criminals collect their cash.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 9.02.12 AM.png|''The blue flatcar, where criminals can try to jump on the train.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 9.02.13 AM.png|''The oil tanker.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 9.02.21 AM.png|''The gray coal cart.'' TrainLimitedCargo.png|''The train cars during the 2018 Fall Update.'' Screenshot_22.png|''The train carts during the 2018 Winter Update.'' Screen Shot 2018-12-31 at 8.46.11 AM.png|The winter-themed oil tanker. Screen Shot 2018-12-31 at 8.46.18 AM.png|The winter-themed red boxcar. Screen Shot 2019-01-01 at 11.30.46 PM.png|The Winter-themed Coal Cart JailbreakTrain.png|The Classic Train. Screen Shot 2019-01-09 at 6.53.42 PM.png|The winter-themed locomotive. Screen Shot 2019-01-09 at 6.53.54 PM.png|The winter-themed *add name here* Money If you successfully rob the train to the max amount of money, you should earn up to: *$1,500 (Default) *$4,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) *$1,800 (VIP Gamepass) *$4,800 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) XP Payout Initially, the train gave 200 XP per boxcar robbed. Seeing how players are able to rob the train twice, sometimes even three times, and in rare cases even four times, the developers figured out that the XP Payout for the train could be abused. After around 24 hours, the developers of the game decided to bring the XP per boxcar down to 80, to kind of reel back in on the abuse. If you rob over 3 boxcars on a single train, however, you'd still be making over 200 XP on a single train. Trivia * Before the Train Patch Update, the Train used to be the hardest robbery in the game. It would constantly glitch and fling players out of the Train and sometimes even out of the map. The Train's locomotives are closely based off of the Evolution Series Tier 4, 4400 Horsepower, AC traction (ET44AC) locomotive produced by General Electric Transportation. The locomotives' paint schemes are based off of the paint scheme of the Union Pacific Railroad, the largest railroad in the United States. Some freight/cargo trains in the United States have a pair of engines or one engine at the rear. The Jailbreak one doesn’t, though. The Train, prior to May 26th, used to be very unstable and cause glitches and also kill you and fling vehicles too. However, this has since been fixed and you no longer get killed by the train via flinging or glitching. This was the 2nd most requested feature added to Jailbreak, being only beaten by Weather. When you rob the Train you get a $850 total bounty. You receive $50 bounty for breaching the vault and another $800 for escaping successfully with money. This is different with VIP Servers, as you will get a $50 bounty for breaching the vault, and $80 for escaping the train Police are not notified when robbing the Train, making it desirable for criminals who have large bounties and are afraid of cops looking for them elsewhere (even though they’ll gain a huge increase in bounty by robbing train carriages anyway). asimo3089 added a function where the prompt to open the door or vault doesn’t appear. In replying to a tweet, he says "This is related to the E prompt bug that's been around a while...definitely the most illusive bug we've ever had.". This may not apply to everyone, so someone else might have the prompt to open it and you can rob it with them. This is very similar to the breakout E prompt issue. asimo3089 also added a function where there were no red carts on the train. In replying to a tweet, he says "This isn't a bug. You can't rob all trains". Many have criticized asimo3089 for this. There is a glitch where you can receive money on top of the boxcar or next to it, which is used in the team robbing method. For unknown reasons, you cannot rob $100 from the Train. Most likely because of the glitch that you can receive money by standing on the sides of the vault. You can get killed by standing in front of the Train. However, you cannot be killed by crashing into the train with a vehicle. This was removed on Train Patch Update. Another way to rob the Train is by using an ATV to get to the spawn. You need to drive it to the place the train spawns, and drive backwards to do the ATV climbing glitch. Then, once you are high enough, jump on to the top of the tunnel, allowing you to be directly above the train the moment it spawns. If you park your car in front of the Train, the car will be shot across the map. (This was fixed in the Train Patch Update). If you stand at the tunnel when the Train spawns, you will hear a horn before the train comes out of the tunnel. No vehicle in the game can stop the Train from reaching its destination. If too many vehicles are in front of the train, then the server will crash, kicking everybody out. * The Train was added along with new vehicles, a new location (Train Station 2), a new type of safe (The Vault/Tier #6), and snow map and weather. When the Train was first added, they only gave $500 per heist. This was changed to $1500 shortly afterwards due to player outrage. Then, in the Spoilers/Wings Customization Update, due to people taking advantage of the bounty amount the Train gives, you’ll only receive $850 from the Train for both breaching the Train vault and robbing it successfully. The Train is an easy way to get cash, though it has been getting increasingly more difficult due to Police starting to arrest criminals on the train. Parking a Helicopter in front of the tunnel adjacent to the City Criminal Base will glitch out the train, causing the engines and the first train cars to fly straight up, but will reset and continue, glitching out the Helicopter as well and sometimes even putting the Helicopter under the map. This is patched in the Train Patch Update. During the Ready Player One Event, the first red boxcar contained a lockbox. Unfortunately, Badimo did not remove the lockbox after the Ready Player One Event was over. Back then, since that was before the Train Patch Update, trains where short and usually only had one red boxcar; meaning that most Trains where impossible to rob, since the usually only red boxcar would have a lockbox instead of money. Many complained, so Badimo managed to remove the lockbox in the 1 Year Update. After the Train Patch Update, the trains are now much smoother, have a lot more cars, and doesn't fling/kill you as commonly as it used to. Recently there is a glitch where you get flung out of the red boxcar once you breach the vault, this can be fixed by quickly running backwards once it blows. Some people rely on the train for money since it's fairly easy to rob. In the 2018 Fall Update, the blue cart was transformed into it carrying 4 "Pumpkin Spice" coffee cups with asimo3089 and badcc waving as a logo. In the 2018 Fall Update, the coal cart was transformed into it carrying leaves. In the 2018 Fall Update, the oil tank is was transformed into it being orange and glowing. In the 2018 Winter Update, the yellow flatcar lost its blue boxes, and there are blocks of ice there instead. In the 2018 Winter Update, the oil car is now blue and glowing In the 2018 Winter Update, the coal car is now filled with snow. In the 2018 Winter update, there is snow on top of the red boxcar. The gold bars in the vault are now in an ice cube. It takes 2 seconds to open the top trapdoor. It takes 5 seconds to breach the vault. It takes 3 seconds to open the escape door. Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Heists